Fairy Tail: Rising Phoenix
by Hunter Man 1997
Summary: The year is X793, in a small town called Feather Fall Town live a man Called Leon Fuyu and he's got a problem, he's bored out of his mind, there's nothing to do in this town and the jobs are just no challenge ,is there any way to break this boredom, it's up to him and his friend s to find out, oh and save the world along the way. OC heavy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, some of you might know me most of you won't, but anyway this is for the people who do know who I am, I've decide to scrap my previous story sim done with them and start fresh with this new story, I have a bit planned for this story and I think you might like it, now this part is for everyone, yes this story will feature Fairy Tail but it is centred around my own guild and characters, while we're on the subject of characters I am having a little trouble coming up with a few so if any of you guy have a character they you want to see in my story pm me or write a review with the name, height, hair and eye colour, magic and a little back story and before you ask yes they can be a dragon slayer or a villain or etc., any way I hope you enjoy this first chapter._

**Fairy Tail: Rising Phoenix**

**Chapter 1: what am I doing here?**

**Year: X793**

**Narrators POV**

It was a normal Day all over in Fiore, most towns busy and full of excitement about what had been happening and what was going to happen, it was like that everywhere… well everywhere except one small town called **Feather Fall town, **it was a place where not much happened and was claimed to be the most boring place in Fiore, the only interesting things about the town were that once a year when a certain type of bird flew over the town there feather fell down from the sky like snowflakes it was said to very pretty, and the only other thing that was slightly interesting was the towns local guild **Rising Phoenix**, its name came from the legend that no matter how many times the phoenix would fall, it rise again and again, however even this guild wasn't much to shout about, it barley attracted anyone to the town, this was the way of life for this town same thing day in day out, no one knew this better than Leon Fuyu who was lying in a meadow just outside of town wondering how his life decisions had led him to what called "the land infinite boredom", he wasn't a man that particularly stood out, he was bout 5ft 9in, dark blond hair and brown eyes so it would be quite easy to miss him, that would be if he didn't wear a steel coloured leather trench coat that went down to his ankles and have armoured shoulder pad and armoured elbow pad as well, as well as that he wore a chest piece under the trench coat, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves, a pair of black trousers and boots, wearing all of that definitely made him stand out in a crowd.

**Leon's POV**

"What am I doing here?" I thought to myself for what felt like the one millionth time, I mean I could have gone and joined any guild, quite literally any guild but I had to pick this one didn't, then again I didn't know it was going to be this boring around here, the jobs here are okay here I guess but nothing to give me any challenge, the people and monster I beat up are all weaklings.

"Hello Leon" speaking of weakling, the man who spoke was called Abe, he looked like a right creep with his long greasy ginger hair, stubble and pale lifeless looking blue eyes, he was unfortunately one of our guild members who really think a lot of himself, he used a very simple fire magic that didn't scare me the least, he was probably here for one reason.

"As you've probably guessed I'm here to challenge you to I fight" he said snickering.

"Haven't you got better things to do like spy on girls in their home? Or go to get a restraining order from a girl who you were spying on?" now it might seem like I'm joking but I'm not, he has three restraining orders against him and hates it when you bring up the subject.

"GRRRRR… Just for that I'm not holding back today!" he yelled with bit of spit flying out of his mouth.

"Wait so you were holding back for the 478 fights we had where I beat you" I replied in a mocking tone while wiping a bit of spit that hit me in face.

"Are we going to chat or fight?" he asked with blood shot eyes, wow he was that angry, meh I've fought angrier this wouldn't take long, I summoned a usual sword, it was a black longsword with bat wings as the guard, I then took my stance holding my sword in both hands, one foot behind me the other in front and waited for he to make his first and only move, he fired a volley of fire balls in my direction but they were really going in all over the place, I then charged forward dodging the fire ball with little skill it was that easy, I then got right up close to him, he tried to throw a punch be I blocked it with my hand it wasn't even a hard punch, I then decided to end this I slashed him multiple time with my sword making him fall to the ground.

"That 479 to 0 now Abe when are you going to learn you can't beat me?" I didn't get a reply I just heard h few weird high pitch noises come from him "anyway see you back at the guild, loser" I said as I made my way back down path towards the town, I made my way to my guild hall it was one of the best building in the town looking like a cross between a keep and a manor house but about half the size of both, on the front just above the doors was the guild name and above that the guild logo, it was of a phoenix flying out of some flames kind of like the name would suggest.

I was about to enter when all of a sudden someone landed on my shoulders covering my eyes and said "Guess who".

"Catrina" I replied while grabbing her ankles and throwing her off of me.

"Hey that wasn't very nice" she complained but I knew it was okay her being my best friend and all, she hand long blood red hair, eyes green as emeralds, but what stood out the most about her was the way she dressed, she dressed like a ninja (A/N: like Ryu Hayabusa from ninja giden without his head piece and mask) with a long red scarf, why did she dress like a ninja? Because she was one, fully trained and everything.

"Yeah whatever" was the only reply I could muster up because the small amount of enjoyment I got from kicking Abe's ass had long gone and I was once again very bored,.

"Oh cheer up will ya, life's no good when you act bored all the time," Catrina said patting me on the back

"For one not to be bored there first must be excitement, Catrina" I replied to her while we walked through the guilds doors to the usual setting of a guild hall lots of tables with people sitting at them, a bar that served drinks and food, request board, and an upstairs bit with a bit of a games area, it was pretty typical for a guild hall, we were about to go take some seats but kind of stopped when our master walked up to us, he was 6ft 4in and had muscles that were absolutely huge, he had dark brown hair , blue eyes and a beard that made him look very tough (A/N: like Chuck Norris's beard), he was dressed in cowboy attire and his name was Master Kouga, there was a lot of rumours and myths about him one of them being that he was once bitten by the most poisonous snake in Fiore and after 5 days of agonising pain… the snake died.

"Hey Leon I was wondering where you were today, I thought you might not be coming at all" he said in a big gruff voice.

"I can admit the thought did cross my mind but I might as well there could be a good job available for once" I replied to him honestly, it was one of the rule here always be honest with the master.

"If he hadn't I would have dragged him here Master" Catrina Added while leaning on me

"Stop leaning on me Catrina" I hate it when people lean on me it makes me feel like I'm a pole or something.

"Fine geeezz" she replies rolling her eyes.

"Also have either of you seen Abe today? He hasn't shown up yet" Master Asked.

"He's taking a nap in a meadow at the moment" I answered, I was also expecting Catrina to add some sort of clever comment but when I looked next me she was gone and I knew exactly where to look right at the bar drinking saké and flirting with some of the other male members of the guild, I swear that woman has no respect for herself sometime.

Instead of getting caught up in her antics or some sort of strange conversation with the master, I decided to go sit down at one of the many tables in the guild and think about nothing in particular, I did this for about 5-10 minutes until a familiar Girl sat down in front of me .

"Hiya Leon" the girl said.

"hey Alice" I replied in turn, Alice was one of my few friends here at the guild, she was a bit smaller than me, she had hair white as snow, and beautiful white coloured eyes, she wore a cyan blue leather jacket with a with a white vest top underneath, light pink fingerless gloves, jeans and high heeled boots, and lastly a neckless with a snowflake charm on it.

"I was hoping you would come in today I wanted to go on a job with you" she said with a smile on her face "I thought it might help get rid of your boredom".

"I was surprised you didn't come and talk to me sooner" I replied.

"Yeah I didn't see you come in, I was looking really hard for good job that you would like" she said while still smiling, I swear she does not stop smiling.

"So what's the job?" I asked.

"Well apparently a group of bandits have been attacking trade carts that are vital to a town's economy but witnesses claim they haven't seen a thing, one second the stuff is there the next it's not" she explained.

"Hmm sounds like fun I'm in" I said while cracking my knuckles and pulling a confident smile.

"Is there room for a third?" Catrina asked while trying to maintain her balance she had obviously had quite a bit to drink.

"Of course Catrina the more the merrier" Alice answered.

"Just try and sober up on the way there" I added while getting up to leave.

"Aye Aye Captain" Catrina said while she and Alice followed me out of the guild to go on our job, I just hope I will get some challenge out of this.

**Chapter 1 finish**

_**A/N: **__and there you go folks I hope you enjoyed the first in what I hope is many more chapter to come, I would mind so constructive criticism but no burn please, and like I said before this is going to be OC heavy and I might need your guy help to give me some ideas for characters, also if there is anything you want to add about some of the character in this chapter I didn't already add let me know but just remember I might not be able to say some stuff because I'm saving that for a later chapter to reveal, anyway on that bombshell it's time to end time to end that chapter see you next time BYE._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__going to try and make this short, anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter,__I know I had fun writing it, with this one I'm going to try and get the ball rolling a bit in story term. Shout out to DarkHyena and rainbowdragonslayer for being the first two people to review my story, next four people to review it also get a shout out too, anyway enjoy this chapter._

Oh yeah before I forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters they rightfully belong to its creator Hiro Mashima, I do own all OC's in this story so far.

**Fairy Tail: Rising Phoenix**

**Chapter 2: hillbillies and bandits**

**Leon's POV**

Before we went off to discover what had happened to the trade carts we decided to get some information about the incidents, unfortunately if you wanted to learn about anything like that here there was only one person to go to and he was… how do I put it… a little cuckoo.

As we were walking up a hill to find the said person Catrina who had sobered up asked "are you sure this is good idea? I mean you know what he can be like?" her voice had a little concern in it

"I know but he's the only way we're gonna find anything out abo…" I was cut off by a loud bang and a tree branch flying off next to us causing all three of us to bring out arms up to protect our faces from any flying bit of wood

"HOLY CRAP BILL DON'T SHOOT ITS US!" I YELLED.

"What the hell do you all want now?" Bill said lowering his shotgun, the man went by the name Billy 'Moonshine' Bob, he looked like the hillbilly he was beard, hat and all, he rather annoyingly carried a magical shotgun at ALL time's and I take back what I said earlier, he wasn't cuckoo he bat shit crazy, unfortunately he was the best source of information around when he was in town… for the right price.

"Well if you're not busy trying to KILL US we like some information on trade carts that get robbed in a split second, do you know anything?" I asked still a bit angry for nearly being shot.

"I don't know nothin about weirdy stuff like that" he said, luckily I knew this guy's price, I just took a few hundred jewels and let the magic happen.

"Ahh yeah now I remembers, my friend jimmy he tells me about it, apparently a group of bandits with some special equipment set up shop there not too long ago".

"Interesting, any idea where there hideout is?" Catrina asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't", he replied, this made Catrina sigh and pull out her wallet to pay the crazy man to get the info we needed.

"He He he rumour has it they be hidin in a valley 10 miles west of the town" he told us with a grin on devious grin on his face.

"Do you know anything else Billy?" Alice asked cheerfully as always.

"Sorry girl that's all I know" of course he would give us that for free.

"Oh that's a shame isn't it anyway we must get going now Bill have fun ummm… drinking or ummm, murdering or whatever the hell you like doing in your spare time bye" I said gesturing for us to leave

"Yeah yeah just get off of my property yaa scallywags!" he yelled while waving his shotgun, it's not even his property it the middle of a field that he's camping in.

we then made our way back to town to get some stuff for the journey and then met back up again to head to the train station which rather surprisingly wasn't too far from the town, I didn't say much on the way to the station, Alice and Catrina talked quite a bit though, not sure what about but I don't care really it's probably like girl stuff.

We didn't wait at the station for very long and when we got on train I called dibs on the window seat because… I don't know I just like to sit next to the window, for some reason Alice chose to sit very close to me, to be honest she did this quite a bit whenever we did a job together, also Catrina was giving me some sort of weird look and gesture with her head, I didn't really understand what she was doing so I thought nothing of it, the train journey was rather uneventful although there was some sort of weird groaning sound coming from the other end of the carriage like someone was about to be sick or something but I decided not to investigate in case it was contagious, we then arrived at the town where the robberies had been happening, the town was called Arian and was known to have one of the most abundant lacrima mines in Fiore, it was quite obvious to see why the bandits had been targeting this town's trade carts, the right lacrima would fetch a very good price anywhere.

"Let's head to the town guys" I said.

"Huh why?" Alice asked.

"Yeah it makes no sense when we know where they are" Catrina added.

"I want to take a look at the carts that were robbed, something Bill said has been nagging me since we set off" I answered, we headed into the town and towards the trade post here, they had been the ones who had put in the request at the guild.

"Ahh you must be from Rising Phoenix thank goodness you're here, the situation is getting extremely out of hand" a man who I presume is the manager here said walking up to us when we arrived at the trading post.

"Don't worry we'll sort this out but first can I take a look at one of the carts that was robbed?" I asked, he gestured for us to follow him to one of the carts probably the one that was most recently robbed.

"we just don't understand how this happened we look over everything but no luck anywhere" the manager said, I just took a look over the cart nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then I caught something in the corner of my eye, there was some sort of powder on the side of the cart, I picked a little of it up and rubbed it between my fingers, then all of a sudden my fingertips disappeared and I did what any rational person would do in this situation… I freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE ARE MY FINGERTIPS THEY JUST VANISHED!" I said really loudly and quickly but this was soon brought to an end when Catrina punched me in the face, this of course made Alice giggle.

"Calm down you dumbass they're still there, that powder you touched must have made them invisible" Catrina said in a scolding manor.

"Really oh thank god, but how long until it wears off?" I asked while looking at… I mean through my fingertips.

"Who knows it can vary from each type but I'm guessing this is how they made it look like they did it in a second so it might last a good while." What Catrina was saying actually made perfect sense if the driver couldn't see there good then they would think they had been robbed when it actually the robbery was going on right in front of them without them knowing, what made this worse was invisibility powders were illegal for this very reason, and any crime done with invisibility added an extra 5 years onto your sentence, so it was very clear that these scumbags were A: very dumb to think that a guild wouldn't be hired to sort them out and not to move locations and B: going away for a long time.

"well now that mystery has been solved what do we do next?" Alice asked.

"Well that's obvious we go and catch these scumbags" I replied as I stared to head into the direction of their hideout, I was quickly followed by Catrina and Alice.

It took us some time to get near their hideout, in that time my fingertips had returned to normal to my happiness, their hideout was exactly where Bill said it was, 10 miles from the town, they seemed quite organised and to have good numbers I counted at least 28 but I was sure there was more, I couldn't see the leader by my guess he was in one of the tents, what I could see though was the special equipment bill was talking about, they were special belt that could make the user temporarily invisible and also illegal, this was how they hadn't been seen while robbing the carts, if they used those in a fight against us we'd be at a great disadvantage, luckily we had a plan for this.

**A few minutes later**

"Hey assholes!" as I yelled that all of the bandits looked at me, "I accept your surrender" this only seemed to make them all laugh

"Who is this moron?" one of the bandits said

"Oh no he's so scary please help me" another said sarcastically

"Fine then we'll do this the hard way, Catrina!" as I said that Catrina jumped from behind me and rushed towards them.

"Ninpo Art: Kakeru!" as she said she did a bunch of hand signs that made a magic circle with the kanji of what she said on it appeared, she then threw a kunai thought it and as it passed thought loads more came out the other side and hit a few of the bandits knocking them to the ground, I followed this up materialised my longsword and taking a few down with ease however more were coming from the tents and surrounding forest as I predicted.

"Quickly get the invisibly equipment!" One of the bandits yelled, however they were about to be in for a big shock in 3… 2... 1.

"AHHHH IT… IT'S… IT'S ALL FROZEN" One of the bandits had discovered what we had done

"Sorry boy can't let you have this" Alice said appearing from behind the boxes with smug look on her face.

"You bitch!" one of the bandits said as a group of them ran towards her but they were soon stopped when she raised her hand and sent a Frost wave to them freezing them where they stood unfortunately. More bandits kept coming for us from everywhere

"Damn there sure are a lot of them any ideas Leon?" Catrina asked

"Don't worry these guys go down easily I'll take them down fast" and I had just the thing to do it as well "REQUIP!" as I yelled that my whole body got covered in light my outfit changed as it did, when the light disappeared my body was clad in a complete different armour, I was a darkish blue with back accents on it, two demonic looking wings made up of multiple bit of metal, there where spikes coming off the shoulders, the waist armour went down to my shins from the side to the back and was spiked at the bottom of it, I held a dark blue sword in each hand with a black accent going up the middle, I called this armour the **Infinite Judgement Armour**.

I then summoned a group of swords in a circle formation and stared to rotate the circle at a high speed I then cried out "**spiral judgement" **as I sent the circle of sword at the bandits' taking out most of them, Catrina and Alice then mopped up the bandits I missed but then out of one of the tents came what I presume was the leader and boy he was big, he must have been a whole foot taller than me and he had quite the beer belly, he was very tanned and very ehhh hairy, but I could guess he was quite strong, he just yelled " what the hells all this noise out here… WHAT THE HELL" he look quite shocked when he saw all his henchmen knocked out on the ground

"You must be the leader here" I said walking up to him, "you're big, fought bigger" I then went for a lunge at him but he just punched me sending me flying backwards.

Catrina then jumped behind him avoiding a right hook from the guy and said "Ninpo art: Bakuhatsu" she then did a different set of hand signs which made a bunch of magic circle appear on the leader which then promptly exploded causing him to yell out in pain.

"Why you I'll Huh?" he was about to get his own back on Catrina but Alice had frozen his legs to the ground preventing him from moving.

"Leon now" Alice yelled to me.

I got up from the ground and charge strait at him as I did I said "Requip" as I did my body was once aging covered in light, when it disappeared I was clad in steel armour with gold accents but the biggest feature on this armour where the two massive gauntlets it had they were 3 time bigger than my hands and had spiked knuckles I called it the **Steel fist armour**.

"Eat this" I swung my fits at him but he swung his fist at mine so they ended up crashing into each other but this armours wasn't just for show, it gave me increased punching power as he felt right away, I could hear the sound of the bones cracking in his arm making him yell out in pain, I then did an uppercut knocking him out and with that the bandits were defeated.

Much later when we got the guard to arrest the bandits but something wasn't sitting right with me, why go through all the trouble of stealing the lacrima this way, surely it would have been easier to rob it from the stores or something and the invisibility equipment mustn't have come cheap maybe the leader knew something I decide to ask him, I asked the guards to give me a couple of minutes with him alone.

"Hey you big guy, you went through a lot of trouble to steal this lacrima, what was the real reason behind this?" I asked

"Like I'll tell you after what you did to my arm asshole!" he said motioning to the cast over his arm

"Okay this is how it's going to work, either you tell me why or I'll do the same to your other arm" this threat made him whimper.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you just don't hurt me, we were hired by someone who wanted us to get a special lacrima for them, they didn't give us a name just instruction to rob the trade carts until we found the lacrima, when we did find it we were told to leave at a certain location, we were paid a lot of money straight off and told any other lacrima we found we could keep" he said solemnly.

"What did he look like?" I asked

"Didn't see his face he wore a mask and a cloak." His eyes said he was telling the truth, plus he no reason to lie he had nowhere to go.

"We're done here" I said leaving the leader to the guards

"What did he say then?" Alice asked, I filled her and Catrina in on what the bandit leader told me.

"What do you think could be so special about that lacrima?" Catrina asked

"Who knows but I have a bad feeling about." I said seriously.

"Oh well did you have fun Leon?" Alice asked

"Not really these guys where no challenge at all" I replied making Catrina and Alice fall to the ground in shock

"SERIOULY!" They shouted in unison.

**Chapter 2 finish**

_**A/N: **__and chapter number two is done yeah, I hoped you guy enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and who do you this mysterious man is, oh well you'll have to keep reading to find out, and on that bombshell it's time to end the chapter goodbye __. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ hey guys sorry for the wait on this chapter, it's because some of the characters I'm adding in this chapter I have very little idea on how to write them without offend people and/or coming off as a complete fucking idiot but you've read this far so I must be doing something right, also I just want to say I love the support I'm getting from you guys thank you your what makes this story worth writing, next as some of you have might have noticed I've been focusing only on Leon's POV, don't worry sometime in the future there will be other peoples POV, now I realise I didn't exactly explain some of the magic used last chapter so let me go over it, Catrina uses something called Ninpo magic which is basically ninja magic but taken on a different route and trust me it going to be fun this will but im not going to tell you everything because I want it to be a surprise, next Alice uses Ice magic but not like Lyon and Gray, hers is more like Elsa's from frozen but I will be putting my own twist on it also I'm not a fan frozen it's just because Alice is my girlfriends idea and she's the frozen fan okay? Good glad we got that cleared up, also Master Kouga's magic is…. Going to be revealed in a later chapter ha ha ha ha ha ha I'm evil but on a serious note I'm probably going to make him like Whitebeard strong, anyway without further ado enjoy this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters they rightfully belong to its creator Hiro Mashima, I do own all OC's in this story so far.

**Fairy Tail: Rising Phoenix**

**Chapter 3: Black Hydra**

**Leon's POV.**

The train journey back here was… a little awkward, Catrina had gotten drunk and flirting with every male organism on the train, Alice was pulling a pout face and refusing to speak all because I didn't have fun on the job, and me well I was distracted by what thebandit leader had told me, I was trying to make some sense of it, but I just couldn't make heads or tails of it, probably because IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO CONSENTRATE WHEN YOUR TEAMATES ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!

"Can you stop pulling that face Alice I said I was sorry" I told her

"No, I picked that mission for especially you and then after it was done you go ahead and tell me it was boring!" she shouted at me causing some of the other passengers to look our way.

"I never said it was boring I just said the bandits weren't any challenge".

"Don't care still not forgiving you" she then just turned away from me not wanting to talk anymore.

I sighed at this reply when she get like this I find there is only one way to get her back to normal "fine I'll buy you some ice cream when we get back" this cause her to pop up like a meerkat and give me a big hug

"REALLY OH THANK YOU I FOREGIVE YOU NOW!" she replied so fast I barely made out what she said, this yet again made all the other passengers look in our direction, I felt a little awkward because she was giving me a big hug.

"Aww you guys are cute" Catrina said drunkenly, she then started pulling kissing faces at us.

"Huh what… no no we're not like that Catrina" Alice said while waving her hands and getting a little red in the face.

"We're just friend okay Catrina" I said keeping my composure "now if you excuse me I've got some stuff I need to think about" I just turned my head to the window and went back to trying to figure out anything the bandit leader said about the special lacrima, according to the manager at the trade post the lacrima in question was very rare and powerful but nothing seemed out the ordinary about it when he looked at it before it was stolen, as for the man he describe well I had nothing to go on, he had covered his tracks too well, maybe Master would know something about the situation.

Before I knew we had already arrived back at the station near Feather Fall town, unfortunately Catrina had gotten so drunk she had passed out so I was given the job of carrying her back to the guild which wasn't fun, when we did get back I just put her down at one of the tables and went off to find Master and I knew one person in the guild would know where he was.

"Hey Fernando have you seen the Master?" I ask our resident bar man, Fernando had blue hair that was in a ponytail and green eyes, he wore sandals, denim shorts, and a white vest top and sunglasses.

"Sure have cutie pie he's in his office" he said while cleaning a beer mug, oh yeah if you're wondering why he called me cutie pie it's because he's gay and if I'm honest I don't have any problem with gay people I just wish he didn't call me that sometimes, although if you are feeling a bit down then Fernando is the guy to talk to he is great with words.

"Thanks Fernando" I said while walking to Master's office.

"Don't you want something to eat or drink?" he asked.

"Not right now, maybe when I've finished talking to Master" I replied, I got outside his door, knocked it and waited to be invited in.

"Come in" a voice from the other side said, I entered to see the master going through some paperwork, "ahh Leon I take it the job went well?" Master asked

"Yeah it went well, but something I found out has been bugging me since we left" I replied

"What is it son?" he asked, I then filled him in on everything I learnt on the job, he sat there and looked like he was in his mind.

"hmm sorry Leon I just don't know enough to figure it out maybe someone will know something at the next guild master meeting but one thing is for sure there's a storm coming" he said with concern in his voice

"Well when it does, I'll be ready" I said as I was about to leave but I was stopped by Master Kouga's words.

"Don't get overconfident Leon, while you are strong and have a great magic potential you have yet to discover your own limits, only when you find them can you get truly stronger" he said in a stern voice that was also a little caring, I just gave a nod and walked out of the room.

On the way past the bar I asked Fernando to cook me a steak, and pour me a beer which he did in record time, the dude is a master chef, I then took my food to my table and sat with Alice and the now awake Catrina who was supporting her head in one hand while her eyes were barely able to stay open so clearly she was feeling the after effects of the booze she had earlier.

"Boy I wouldn't want to be you right now Catrina" I said while started to eat my food.

"It's not that bad it will wear off shortly" she said "but enough about that what did the old man say?".

"He thinks something is coming but he doesn't know what".

"Well when it does, I'll be ready".

"Ha I said the same thing".

"We'll all be ready guys, every guild will be ready" Alice said.

"I bet you some big guild like Sabretooth or Lacima scale will steal all the glory" I claimed

"Or Fairy Tail" Catrina added

"Didn't they only start up again a like less than year ago" I was sure this was the case, I had heard rumours that the guild had disbanded in X791 following the battle with Tartarous and then a couple of its old members started to bring it back together but had a hell of a time doing it, my train of though was interrupted when I heard someone calling me.

"Yo how's it all going Leon" I turned around to see one of my best friends Cole Strife, Cole had black hair that was in stubble style and brown eyes, he wore a dark blue padded vest with a light shoulder pad on his left shoulder, he also wore black combat trousers and black combat boots with a combat knife attached to one of them, but the most outstanding thing he had was the bow and quiver he had on his back, oh and by the way in case you haven't guessed Cole is Black.

"Cole, Great to see man" I said while giving him a high five as he sat with us "how was the archery contest?"

"Easiest 50,000 jewel I earned this year" he replied, this was by no means surprising most people people consider him to be the best archer in Fiore, I however see it as a way to give him a challenge.

"Well then let's see if that contest tired you out then, FERNADO PULL!" I shouted, Fernando then proceeded to throw an apple across the room a high speeds he's always had a good throwing arm but it didn't take Cole long to respond, within seconds he pulled out his bow and shot an arrow and hit it dead centre receiving him a round of applause from everyone,.

"Ha big whoop Cole I could easily do that with a kunai" Catrina retorted.

"Okay girl let see then, yo Fernando pull" Cole called out and once again Fernando threw an a apple at the exact same speed as before, Catrina then proceed to throw her kunai at it only for it miss miserably, the apple then hit the wall, bounced off it and then land in the bowl of hot soup that was being by non-other than Abe splashing it all over him making him cry out in pain.

"Ahh…" was all Catrina had to say as she just looked on awkwardly, me and Cole on the other had were laughing our heads off at spectacle we had just seen, we then heard the doors to guild open and when we saw who was there we stopped laughing, in fact everyone stopped making noise, the man at the door was wearing a black hooded cloak that covered his entire body and had a mask of bandages that covered the lower half of his face, he had black hair and gray eyes that would easily scare people, if you didn't know better you'd think he was here to cause trouble but everyone in the guild knew who he was, he was one of the strongest people in the our guild and know to everyone as **The Reaper**.

He then proceed to walk through the guild hall and enter the master office without saying a word, as soon as he did people began talking again but much more quietly.

"What on Earthland is he doing here do you think?" Alice asked.

"I don't know he almost never shows up, Mater usually send him job request" Catrina replied.

"I don't like this one bit somethings up" Cole claimed, he was probably right, sure he was nearly never here but even when he was he didn't really talk to anyone even Master.

"I'm with Cole somethings up, something big" I added, could this have something to do with the Bandit leader told me.

After sitting around for a few minutes discussing ideas to why The Reaper was here he emerged from the master office and look as if he was going to leave the guild hall however he stopped right next to our table and then slowly turned his gaze to us, we all just looked right back at him without saying a word waiting for him to either speak or leave he ended up doing the first of the two options.

"My apologies for bothering the four of you but can I ask that you say around town for a few days, I might need you help with something," he said in a polite tone.

"Can I ask what?" I questioned in a curious tone.

"A Dark guild called **Black Hydra **is planning something big but I'm not sure what I need to find out more first but when I do I'll need your assistance in taking them down" he explained.

"Sure then we'll help you out then bro" Cole answered for all us without discussing it with the rest of us first.

"Good I'll be back in a few days hopefully with some more information, until then I bid you farewell" he said politely and then proceed to leave before we could say anything else, after a few seconds Catrina started to Hit Cole multiple times over the head.

"Whoa why you doing this Catrina?" she asked while defending himself from Catrina's barrage of slaps

"Because you just went ahead and decided that we're all going to help the creepy guy for us" she answered quite angrily.

"I didn't think he was what creepy I found quite polite" Alice interjected

"Well whatever he wants it going to quite interesting, hell maybe it will be fun," I claimed.

To be honest this is the kind of thing I been looking forward to for a long time, ever since the fall of the Balam Alliance dark guild had been doing badly in fact most believe that most of them have been wiped out or had disbanded, other including myself and my friends believed that they had gone into hiding in order to avoid being attacked either way they are still a problem and it looked like we are going to be the ones to deal with it.

**Meanwhile elsewhere…**

**Narrators POV**

"CECIL CECIL GET HERE NOW" a voice boomed across a dark hall angrily, the person from where the voice had come from was shrouded in darkness keep any who wanted to learn his identity a secret.

"Y y y…yes master I coming, what it is you desire" the man named Cecil said in a pathetic manor while bowing to the man who called him

"How long until IT is complete?" Cecil's master demanded.

"Um well you see we have kind of encountered some setbacks tha" Cecil was cut off when his master grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"SETBACKS, WE DO NOT HAVE THE TIME FOR SETBACKS SORT IT OUT IF YOU WHISH TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Cecil's master ordered before throwing him to the floor and watching him scarper off.

"Master, HE request to speak with you immediately" a woman told him.

"Okay then retune to your duties" the man ordered before entering a privet room and locking the door behind him.

"What do you require my lord" the man said while bowing down on one knee, as he did a black specter formed in front of him.

"How goes your progress?" the specter asked in a ghostly voice.

We should be ready to proceed with the plan in a few day my lord" the man answered.

"Will it be able to get what I desire?" the specter asked.

"It will be able to do that and so much more" the man answered once again

"It had better, remember our deal, I give you the items to carry out your desires and in return you bring me the artifact, and if you do not fulfill your half of the bargain then you will see what true terror is" the specter threatened.

"I'm a man of my word I guarantee that Black Hydra will not fail you" the man claimed.

"I hope they will… Damocles" the specter said before vanishing.

**Chapter 3 finish**

_A/N: so what do you think of this one good right, what I hope your thinking is what is Black Hydra up to or who is The Reaper or who is that Specter, but what probably thinking is "Hail Hydra" or something like that, but anyway I hope you like the new characters I have introduced and the chapter in general, and before anyone says it no the specter is not Zerif, and on that bombshell it's time to end the chapter goodbye __. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__hey guys how are you, that's good unless it wasn't then I'm terribly sorry, speaking of sorry I'm also sorry for spelling Zeref name wrong to those who noticed it in the A/N at the end of last chapter I mean you can't imagine how stupid I felt when I was reading the Fairy Tail manga and saw how it was supposed to be spelt and that was after I had posted the chapter which mean I probably should start proof _reading_ my chapter before I post them in fact I recommend that to any fanfic writer because you won't believe the mistakes you miss while you're writing, also sorry for the wait once again but I've been busy with collage and this chapter has been so hard to write but it's done now and that's all that matters. anyway that's enough rambling enjoy this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters they rightfully belong to its creator Hiro Mashima, I do own all OC's in this story so far.

**Fairy Tail: Rising Phoenix**

**Chapter 4: The Hydra strikes**

**Leon POV.**

It had been 4 days since my mission with Alice and Catrina, we had not heard anything from The Reaper but then again he was impossible to keep tabs on. Not to mention informants who are not completely mad (yes I mean Bill) are super hard to come by round here because they never visit, probably because it's so boring.

I had chosen to have a lie in today, because why the hell not? It's not like there's much else to do around here! It was after a couple of hours that I got myself out bed and went for a shower, after about 15 minutes I came out wearing my trousers but I felt like something was off. "Wait was that window always open, OH SHI-"

My thoughts were interrupted when someone jumped on top of me, I immediately knew who it was because of 2 facts: the first being only one person breaks into my apartment through the window and the second being only one person jumps on top of me. The answer was of course Catrina, who else would it be?!

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled.

"What does it look like? Dragging your dumb ass to the guild," she replied.

To be honest I'm not surprised she would usually do this on days that I had a lie in, in fact she once literally dragged me along the floor to the guild, it was annoying but she gets a bit bored when I'm not there, I guess that what I get for being her best friend.

"I was going to show up eventually I was just taking my time," I said.

Catrina surprisingly didn't reply like I thought she would, instead she stood there for a few seconds just staring at something, eventually she spoke up.

"I've been meaning to ask for a while now but why do you keep your lower right arm wrapped in bandages?" she asked.

I looked at my right arm that she spoke of, it was true that kept it wrapped in bandages from my wrist to just below my elbow, I had had it like that for the las 2 years and yes there was a reason for it. However it not something I can let her or anyone know about just yet so I came up with an excuse.

"Umm it's to support my right arm when I'm fighting," I lied.

Catrina being a ninja saw through the lie easily and stared at me for a few seconds but ended up just huffing and said, "Fine say that if you want I'll respect you privacy if you don't want to tell me".

"Thanks Catrina I appreciate that," I said.

"No Problem," she said with a grin. "Anyway let's get going."

"Sure thing," I said while putting my usual outfit on.

We didn't talk about much along the way mainly because I don't live too far from the guild. When we did arrive we found the guild in the usual state, with people here and there socialising or checking the request board for work. What did stand out thought was Abe was on the floor passed out with a bruise on his head, if I had to guess he had picked a fight with Cole and Cole took him out instantly.

We then saw Alice and Cole sitting at our usual table and headed over to them, I gave Cole a pat on the back for his handy work with Abe to which he replied, "You like what I did dude, we can make it even funnier with this pen I got," he said while pulling out the said pen.

"Oh hell yeah that will be brilliant," I replied with stars in my eyes. This is what I love about Cole he always finds ways to temporality break my boredom even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"You guys are ridiculous! I mean seriously grow up guys," Alice said in a mocking, yet slightly cheerful, manor but that's Alice for ya.

"Yeah we know that girl but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up!" Cole replied just before we jumped out of our seats, ran over to Abe's unconscious body and started on our "masterpiece".

Ten minutes in however we were interrupted by another guild member who I am not familiar with. He was running into the guild yelling, "The Reaper's coming, The Reaper's coming!" This made me and Cole stop what we were doing and rush back to our table (but not before taking a picture).

"Okay Catrina, Alice if he asks we did not draw on his face!" I ordered. "Also Cole whatever you do don't laugh," I added, pointing at him and trying to make myself not laugh.

A couple of minutes later The Reaper came walking in, making the guild go quite like it usually does when he comes here. He then made his way to the masters office and as he passed our table he just said, "I'll fill you guys in on the details in a couple of minutes."

After he entered the office people then went back to their conversations, the four of us however stayed silent for about fifteen seconds when Catrina broke the silence

"Okay guys I know you dismissed this theory before, but is there any chance that The Reaper is one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Oh man not this again!" I groaned, bored of her rabbiting on.

"Seriously Catrina?" Alice asked, also clearly bored.

"We've been over this a hundred times already," Cole said, exasperated.

"What it's a possibility, I mean he wears a cloak, he never shows his face, no one knows anything about him, not even his name and he uses a scythe as his weapon I pretty sure that makes him a good candidate for one of them," she argued.

"Yes that's true but you're missing one crucial bit of evidence, and that is HE DOESN'T OWN A HORSE!" I yelled angrily.

"And not to mention that the four horsemen are a myth," Alice added.

"Also if he was one he would have killed us all by now!" Cole said.

"Fine you guys say what you want but I've got my eye on him," Catrina said holding her hands up in defeat.

After a couple of minutes The Reaper came out of the master's office and walked straight to our table and said, "Before I explain anything does anyone want to back out? Because this is your only chance to do so."

We all just looked at each other for a few seconds and we all knew that we were dedicated to taking down this dark guild and stopping whatever it was that they were doing.

"We're all in," we said in unison.

"It pleases me to hear you all say that," he said graciously.

"No problem," I replied.

"Now to the situation at hand, the last few days I have being doing all that I can to find out what Black Hydra has been planning but I haven't been able to find out much. What I do know is that they've been gathering large amounts of raw materials like metal, lacrima and a whole bunch of other stuff. What they're doing with it is where things get unclear, for what I know they're building something and are going to do a massive raid or something."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get them!" Catrina yelled, about to run off.

"Hold on," The Reaper said. "We don't know how long this might take so we should make sure we're prepared. So I ask that you get some supplies to take with you on this trip."

"Okay do you want us to meet you anywhere?" Alice asked.

"The train station in 1 hour," he said. "And one more thing."

We all exchanged glances, wondering what else he could want.

"What happened to this man?" he asked, indicating Abe with pen ink all over his face.

Upon noticing him, Cole and I sniggered and quickly clapped our hands to our mouths, trying desperately not to laugh. Catrina looked at us with one eyebrow raised sceptically, while Alice simply shrugged and said, "We don't know. Found him like that."

The Reaper just shook his head and left the guild, as soon as he did Cole and I burst out laughing, which didn't stop for a good five seconds.

We sat there for a few seconds after we calmed down before the realisation hit us. "Hey guys doesn't it take 35 minutes to walk to the train station?" Cole asked.

As soon as he said that we all shot up out of our seats and bolted out of the guild to get to our houses and get what we felt necessary. I felt lucky, living close to the guild meant I got to my house the quickest, in fact I saw that I had left the window open and decided to do a Catrina and go through there. I swear her bad habits are rubbing off on me!

After about 10 minutes of grabbing supplies like food, first aid kit, a tent, sleeping bag and various other objects, I then left my house (remembering to close the window this time) and started run to the train station. Now that might strange that I'm running, but just before we split up Cole said first one to the train station gets 100 jewel from everyone else, and I was not going to lose no matter what, I'm pretty sure I could beat Alice there, Cole it could go either way we're pretty evenly matched when it comes to running, but Catrina is who I have to worry about. I mean she's a ninja!

The only way I think I can beat her is if A: I have a head start, B: she's not too far ahead of me so I can catch up quick or C: Cheat.

However while running I heard this behind me, "Leon you fucker you are not winning this!"

I looked around to see Cole chasing after me. He was starting to catch me up but there was no way I was letting him win. I then went from running into a full on sprint, he did eventually get beside me and went back and forth between being in front of one another.

The train station was in was in sight and we both gave it our all and ran to it, only to be met with disappointment as we saw Catrina waiting there. After we caught our breath we got our wallets out to pay Catrina, but she just shook her head and pointed behind her confusing us at first but as we turned around that confusion turned into surprise as we saw Alice there with a smug smile on her face.

"What you won? How?" I asked, completely confused.

She just tapped her nose, her smile widening, and said, "Just pay up losers."

Me and Cole just looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders and payed Alice.

Realising we had arrived 15 minutes early we stood around and exchanged idle small talk and waited for The Reaper to arrive. He showed up exactly 1 hour from when we last saw him at the guild, damn the dude must like being right on the dot.

"I see you all made it on time, now we can set off all the sooner," The Reaper said while walking to get his tickets, oh wait we haven't bought ours yet CRAP.

About 10 minutes later after we had bought our tickets we boarded the train and took our seats, according to The Reaper we were heading to a large town called **Barrowhaven**, apparently Black Hydra's guild house was located in the wood nearby, but he did warn us that they could be onto us and that they might ambushed us in the town, but I wasn't worried because The Reaper is an S class mage, not to mention me and Catrina were probably near an S class level and were more than likely going to be picked for the Exam this year, as for Cole and Alice they weren't quite our level but they were definitely stronger than most, because Cole was in the magic council army and gained a lot of experience from there and Alice well she was abandoned, raised in the wild she tells us and if you ask me anyone who was raised that way is gonna be tough. However she isn't confident in her ability so that might hold her back.

After many of hours of traveling we arrived in the station near Barrowhaven and started to make our way down. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched the whole time and I could see in Cole's eyes that he had this feeling as well. Even when we entered the town I couldn't shake it.

"Have you guys noticed him yet?" Catrina asked quietly probably not wanting to draw attention. "There's a man who's been following us since we left the train station, he's been talking his buddies about our whereabouts on miniature communication lacrima, but don't look at him otherwise he'll realise we know about him." Its times like this I'm glad we have Catrina with us only her with her ninja skills could find out who was following us and not get noticed.

"What should we do then?" Cole asked.

"Simple, we split up," The Reaper answered for her. "Leon you go with Cole ad go right up ahead, Alice you go with Catrina and go left, I'll go by myself and carry straight on. We'll meet up in the town square, be prepared for anything along the way," he ordered.

We all simply nodded and went out own separate ways. Along the way Cole and I didn't say a word. We kept quite so we could hear if anyone was creeping up on us or if people were preparing an ambush, as we walked on I noticed that there were less and less civilian in the street, and that people were starting to close their windows and lock the doors. Cole and I took this as a sign that something was about to happen.

Eventually the street was completely empty apart from Cole and I, but we knew we weren't alone.

"You can come out now!" I called.

As I did about 8 people appeared from the nearby alleyways and streets, most of them were wearing short cloaks over their normal clothes with bore their guilds logo, a circle with 5 serpents coming out the centre going in all directions. The other 2, however, were slightly bigger then the rest of them and appeared to be wearing some sort of armoured vest with helmets, and had what looked like huge steel backpacks on them. There was something attached to the back packs just below them but I couldn't make out what it was.

"They're the ones were looking for, get them!" one of the big guys ordered. As he did the 6 cloaked guys all summoned swords and charged us. However, they were in for a shock, I summoned my usual longsword and charged the 3 on the right. They all swung their swords at me at the same time but I easily cut through their swords with my own and slashed all 3 of them taking them out.

As I was doing all of this, Cole had taken out his bow and drew 3 arrows and aimed them at the 3 on the left. He then used his magic to enchant the arrow with electricity and fired them, shocking the 3 goons on the left and taking them out instantly.

"You see brother I told you it wasn't worth bringing them along," the other big guy said.

"I guess you were right brother," the first guy said. He turned his gaze to us and said, "I suppose introductions are in order, I am Dan."

"And I am Stan," the second big guy said.

"We are the Blitz Brothers, together we have taken down entire army platoons in seconds," Dan said while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Uh oh dude, I've heard about these guys. They are not to be taken lightly, so don't just run if you value your life," Cole whispered. I decided to take his advice seriously because his knowledge of people and their reputation was usually spot on.

Not sure what to expect I requiped to my **Defenders armour**, it had thick blue plate mail all over my body with silver accents, a helmet of the same colour that left my face open, there were two shield attached to my upper arm made up of multiple hexagonal plates, there were two more just like them on my back only made up of less plates.

Just then realised I had made the right decision because as I did that the Blitz Brothers pulled out and unfolded the objects under there packs which turned out to be massive magical machine guns and started to open fire on us but just as quickly I put my hands forward and said, "shield bit fly!" as I did the two shields on my shoulder broke apart into their individual bit and flew forward and intercepted the bullets with lightning speed.

"Good call dude but what's you plan now? it seems like they've got enough bullets to last them ages," Cole asked while getting behind me.

"That's where you come in, do you think you can take them out quickly?" I asked while continuing to block the incoming fire.

"Maybe I'll give it try" Cole said.

Cole then drew his bow and readied an arrow a red magic circle then appeared in front of the arrow he then said "arrow strike: blazing salamander!" He then fired his arrow through the magic circle and it was covering in flames that took the form of a salamander.

The arrow flew through the hailstorm of bullets and hit the ground between the Blitz Brothers and made an explosion of flames blowing them into building either side of the street and knocking them out.

"Great shot as usual Cole," I said approvingly while changing back into my normal clothes, I then noticed that the explosion had heavily damaged one of the Blitz Brothers machine guns but the others was still okay, not wanting him to come and attack us again later I used y sword and cut it in two Cole and I then mad out way quickly to the town square hoping to avoid more trouble.

**Catrina's POV.**

Me and Alice were making our way to the town square like The Reaper had ordered but I knew that we were going to be ambushed sooner or later, in fact as soon as I thought that about over a dozen men wearing short black cloaks with Black Hydra's guild logo on them, some of them swords and other weapons, some were using elemental magic like fire and ice and some had magic guns.

"Alice with do have time for these guys let's take them out quick," I said

"Right," she replied

"Ninpo art: Shuriken arashi," I said that I sung both my arm to either side of me and sent a loads of shurikens flying a the mod in front of me, at the same time Alice used her Rain of icicles spell to bring to send tons of icicles down on to them from above, together we took them out in seconds.

"They weren't very good couldn't they have sent someone who was a little stronger?" I complained.

"Oh well never mind let's go meet up with the others," Alice said cheerfully as she started to run ahead.

"You mean so you can get back to drooling over Leon," I said teasingly making her stop in shock.

"Catrina stop that what if he's nearby and he hears you, plus he's just a friend!" allice said panicking while waving her arms in front of her.

"Oh Alice you don't need to hide it to me I know you've had a crush on Leon for ages now," I said putting my arm over her to calm her down.

"What you have?" she said a little confused.

"Yeah I could tell by the way you acted around him, plus I've been trying to get him to look at you differently or make a move on you for ages but he's just so dense" I said sighing, "anyway don't worry I won't tell him or anyone okay".

"Thanks Catrina," she said hugging me "now let's get going!"

"Right" I replied.

**Narrators POV.**

_(__**A/N**__: now I'm not going to be writing in The Reapers POV because I want to give that since of mystery about him and plus it seems like it would be quite hard to write in his POV but I hope you like this bit anyway.)_

The Reaper just walked down the street making his way towards the town square bit as he did 5 people blocked his path, they were all dressed like rockers and were wearing fake fangs and had very pale skin.

"Hello there, we're the mighty team serpent of Black Hydra. I am James the serpent of fire" the middle one said.

"I am Jasmin the serpent of water" the one to James right said.

"I am Kyle the serpent of the wind!" the one left of James said.

"I am Selina the serpent of light" the one to the far left of James said

"Me Doug, me serpent of earth" the final one said

"Now that the introductions are over why don't we..." James suddenly stopped mid-sentence and fell to the ground, the other members of team serpent looking in confusion and then saw that The Reaper was no longer in front of them, quickly one after the other they all fell to the ground like James did.

The reaper then appeared from the ground holing his scythe which he then put away, he then carried on his way to the town square like nothing had even happen.

**Leon's POV.**

Me and Cole made it to the town square and found that we were the first ones there but not after long Alice and Catrina showed up, we filled each other on what we had encounter along the way, not very long after the reaper had turned up

"Good we all made it now there's a path going west that lead straight to…" The Reaper was interrupted when we all felt the ground shake.

The ground then kept on shaking again and again, it felt like the footsteps of some giant monster but we couldn't tell where it was coming from.

As it got worse he heard a heavy clanking noise each time the ground shook.

I then turned around and couldn't belive my eyes the only words I could muster were, "oh… my… god".

**Chapter 4 finish**

_**A/N**__: ha ha aren't I a tease leaving you with a cliff-hanger like that, now now calm down you'll eventually find out what it is you'll just have to wait for the next exciting instalment and on that bombshell it's time to end this chapter goodbye! _

**Next Chapter: The Bolted Behemoth **


End file.
